1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for continuing to operate a fuel cell system when an error in a cathode air flow estimation is detected and, more particularly, to a method for increasing air flow to a fuel cell stack when an error in a cathode air flow estimation is detected and a minimum cell voltage drops below a predetermined threshold.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated at the anode catalyst to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons at the cathode catalyst to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen input gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
A fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
As is well understood in the art, fuel cell membranes operate with a certain relative humidity (RH) so that the ionic resistance across the membrane is low enough to effectively conduct protons. The relative humidity of the cathode outlet gas from the fuel cell stack is typically controlled to control the relative humidity of the membranes by controlling several stack operating parameters, such as stack pressure, temperature, cathode stoichiometry and the relative humidity of the cathode air into the stack. For stack durability purposes, it is desirable to minimize the number of relative humidity cycles of the membrane because cycling between RH extremes has been shown to severely limit membrane life. Membrane RH cycling causes the membrane to expand and contract as a result of the absorption of water and subsequent drying. This expansion and contraction of the membrane causes pin holes in the membrane, which create hydrogen and oxygen cross-over through the membrane creating hot spots that further increase the size of the hole in the membrane, thus reducing its life.
As mentioned above, water may be generated as a by-product of the stack operation. Therefore, the cathode exhaust gas from the stack will include water vapor and liquid water. It is known in the art to use a water vapor transfer (WVT) unit to capture some of the water in the cathode exhaust gas, and use the water to humidify the cathode input airflow. Water in the cathode exhaust gas at one side of the membrane is absorbed by the membrane and transferred to the cathode air stream at the other side of the membrane.
During operation of the fuel cell, moisture from the MEAs and external humidification may enter the anode and cathode flow channels. At low cell power demands, typically below 0.2 A/cm2, the water may accumulate within the flow channels because the flow rate of the reactant gas is too low to force the water out of the channels. As the water accumulates, droplets form in the flow channels. As the size of the droplets increases, the flow channel is closed off, and the reactant gas is diverted to other flow channels because the channels are in parallel between common inlet and outlet manifolds. As the droplet size increases, surface tension of the droplet may become stronger than the delta pressure trying to push the droplets to the exhaust manifold so the reactant gas may not flow through a channel that is blocked with water, the reactant gas cannot force the water out of the channel. Those areas of the membrane that do not receive reactant gas as a result of the channel being blocked will not generate electricity, thus resulting in a non-homogenous current distribution and reducing the overall efficiency of the fuel cell. As more and more flow channels are blocked by water, the electricity produced by the fuel cell decreases, where a cell voltage potential less than 200 mV is considered a cell failure. Because the fuel cells are electrically coupled in series, if one of the fuel cells stops performing, the entire fuel cell stack may stop performing.
As discussed above, it is generally necessary to control stack humidity so that the membranes in the stack have the proper electrical conductivity, but where the flow channels do not become blocked by ice if the water freezes during system shut-down. It is known in the art to provide an RH sensor in the cathode air inlet of a fuel cell system to measure the humidification of the cathode inlet gas stream as it enters the stack. Using the measured inlet relative humidity and the water specie balance, or mass balance of water, the RH profile of the fuel cell system, including cathode air outlet flow, can be estimated.
High frequency resistance (HFR) is a well-known property of fuel cells, and is closely related to the ohmic resistance, or membrane protonic resistance, of the fuel cell membrane. Ohmic resistance is itself a function of the degree of fuel cell membrane humidification. Therefore, by measuring the HFR of the fuel cell membranes of a fuel cell stack within a specific band of excitation current frequencies, the degree of humidification of the fuel cell membrane may be determined. This HFR measurement allows for an independent measurement of the fuel cell membrane humidification, thereby eliminating the need for RH sensors.
The average HFR of a fuel cell stack, terminal to terminal, provides a good measure of average stack membrane humidification, RHavg. While controlling fuel cell stack membrane humidification using RHavg may be sufficient to meet efficiency targets, it is the presence of liquid water in the cathode inlet flow channels and the cathode outlet flow channels that directly correlates to poor reliability, durability and damage caused by freezing in a fuel cell system.
Mass air flow sensors are typically used to estimate cathode air flow to a fuel cell stack. A cathode by-pass valve is typically used to control the amount of cathode exhaust gas that is sent to the WVT unit to humidify cathode inlet gas. When the mass flow meter and the cathode by-pass valve are functioning normally the total error in cathode air flow will be small, for example, an error greater than 2% at a cathode airflow of 20-140 grams/second and an error less than 1.5% at a cathode airflow of 2-20 grams/second. However, when sensors or actuators in the cathode system fail, higher errors in cathode air flow may result. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a way to continue to operate the fuel cell system when cathode air flow errors have occurred without damaging the fuel cell stack due to poor humidification and/or operating under a desired cathode stoichiometry.